A Perfect Pair?
by BrooklynBAS
Summary: Another fun Ranma adventure! Introducing Aiko Taiyokai!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma 1/2

I just Love it!

Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Prolouge**

My name is Aiko Taiyokai. I just turned 16 last month, and I'm moving from the place where I grew up, to Japan, where I was born. My father was born and raised in Japan, and English was his second language. My mother is the exact opposite, born and raised in California, and learned Japanese through her work.

I grew up in California like my mother, after spending two years of my life in Japan. We go back to Asia almost every summer, to visit family, and for me to learn about my roots. I always find some way to find an opportunity for me to practice my martial arts, which I favor over almost all activities.

It was three years ago on a summer trip to China when I first received the curse. The trip was supposed to be an educational trip, but I mainly practiced my martial arts. My training led me to Jusenkyo, the place where I received the curse. Now that I've had this burden for three years, I can deal with it, but sometimes I wish I had never feel into that damned spring.

* * *

I will try to update it as often as I can!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ranma 1/2

Sorry this update took so long... I'll try to make the next on sooner

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I entered my Class room, to see a bunch of kids my age sitting on desks and talking amongst themselves. I walked over to the long desk in the front of the classroom, where a little girl was sitting, reading a magazine. "Excuse me," I said quietly.

Her head shot up to look at me. "Oh! You must be the new student from America!" she said beaming. I nodded. "Well I'm-" the school bell rang, drowning out her words. A wave swept over the class, as people sank down into their seats. Two kids, a boy and a girl were left talking, and appeared to be in a fierce argument.

"Macho chic!"

"Jerk!"

"Satome! Tendo! Sit down," The teacher barked at them. The boy whipped his head around to see the teacher glaring at him, and plunked down in his seat. As silence overwhelmed the room, everyone's eyes were drawn to me. A swear I shrunk right there in front of everybody. I hate attention. Just to make it even better, The teacher introduced me to the entire class.

As I walked to the seat she had pointed me to, I stared straight at the floor, avoiding eye contact with the eyes of every single student, following me to the back of the class. As I sat down, the classes attention turned back to the teacher as she began her lesson. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ranma 1/2

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter two!**

The girl in front of me turned around. She had what looked like a giant metal utensil. I smiled as she introduced her self as Ukyo Kuonji, and pointed out everyone I should know in the class. The boy and girl who were bickering were Ranma Satome and Akane Tendo. The bell rung, and everyone hopped out of their desks and shuffled out the doors.

"Where are we going?" I asked Ukyo.

"The locker rooms… Gym class is next," She said as we exited the classroom.

I followed Ukyo and the other girls to the locker room, feeling slightly uncomfortable, hoping there wouldn't be any cold water nearby… The PE uniforms consisted of Spandex and a T-shirt, making all of us look almost identical. As we walked out of the locker room, I stuck close to Ukyo's side, hoping she could help me get to know a few people.

We began class by running a couple laps around the track. I was the fastest girl, and there were only a few boys ahead of me (track team in America had really paid off). The boy named Ranma Satome was in the front, running gracefully and quickly. Ukyo said that they were friends, and I think she mentioned something about fiancés… Oh well…. He seemed like a weird kid.

PE passed by fairly quickly, and I didn't feel behind in anything. I stuck to Ukyo's side for the majority of the day, and I was introduced to a couple of new people.

As the final bell rang, the students casually gathered their belongings and exited the building to embrace their free time.

"Want to come down to the Okonomiyaki Shop before you go home?" She offered.

I smiled, happy to have made at least one friend on the first day.


End file.
